Can't Trust Anyone in This World
by anuddaone
Summary: STOP! Don't read this unless you have read the first chapter to Breaking Dawn...it contains information from that chapter! ***OK, This is a small conversation between Renee and Charlie about their reactions!*** R&R Please!


**STOP**…If you chose not to read the first chapter (ENGAGMENT) for Breaking Dawn, you won't want to read this...I promise, very spoilerific for that chapter!!

Ok, on with it...oh, and the disclaimer...get ready for it...I don't own it, never will I'm afraid... :)

**A short phone call between Charlie and Renee about the announcement…it just popped into my head and I thought I would write it …**I cannot see how this could possibly be more than a one-off…

* * *

**Official**

It wasn't funny at all, but I couldn't help myself, I could just imagine Renee's response to this little _announcement_. Bella had not liked my tone when I told her she would have to be the one who told her, but that was the best part; Renee would put a stop to this.

Honestly, married! At eighteen? Silly kids. Edward is her first boyfriend and he has caused more damage than anything. Maybe I should not have given her that speech about letting me know before she ran off; maybe that is what put this in their minds. I was still shaking my head when I saw them come out of the kitchen from making the phone call. I did not hear any screaming, but maybe Renee did that part. I looked up at Bella to gage her mood, knowing it couldn't be good.

To my surprise she looked dumbfounded and Edward still had that smug look on his face. Triumph, I think that is what it is. I really didn't like this boy, no matter how polite and _perfect _he seemed on the outside, he wasn't right for Bella. Not for my daughter.

"Okay Dad, we are going to see Esme and Carlisle now," Bella said calmly as she grabbed her jacket from the loveseat where they had sat to tell me their _good _news.

I could not believe it, no tears, no anger, nothing. "Bella, did you call your mother?" She didn't get a hold of her that had to be it.

"Yes, Dad, she basically said it was about time I told her and was worried about the price of the flight…See you later, I won't be home too late. Love you." They darted out the door.

What? Renee would not have taken this lightly. Not the Renee I knew, this would have been the end of the world. I could get to the bottom of this right now, I would call her.

I pulled the phone from the received and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Renee, its Charlie." I tried to keep my voice calm. "Did you just speak with Bella?"

She didn't say anything for a moment. "Yes, Charlie, I did. Isn't it great news?"

My mouth dropped open when she said those last words? Great news? What is going on with these people today? "Renee? Are you kidding, great news? I was counting on you…" my voice had become angry without me realizing it, but I was angry. Renee was supposed to be the one who told Bella this wasn't happening, she wasn't getting married at eighteen. I couldn't, I knew I would just lose to _him. _

"Charlie? What's going on?" She was confused by my fury. "I have only seen them together twice, and in April I figured it just _was_…I thought for sure you would have seen it too."

What is she talking about? "Renee, all I see is our teenage daughter making the biggest mistake she could possibly make! She is eighteen, she just graduated from high school, she is going off to college," I flinched at this, I knew he was a good part of the reason she was going to such a school as Dartmouth, he pushed her to do those applications, and I think he is paying for it too thought I haven't asked, I just knew she wouldn't accept any of my money and there was no way she had enough. Renee was still quite, "You are always the one who had all the negative things to say about marriage, especially marrying young." About marrying me.

"I told her that I thought she should wait, but it was no use. She is too much like you."

Okay, this was ridiculous. "What do you mean too much like me?"

"Charlie, she made up her mind, and like you, she wouldn't be swayed, no matter what you or I said. Remember when you had set your mind on _us_ getting married? You wouldn't take no for an answer, even though I would have never said no…"Renee never talked about our marriage, the only thing good that had come out of it was Bella in her perspective.

Why was she being so reasonable about this, she was never reasonable. Bella would listen to her, she knew that. "They are too young…" it was the only argument I had left.

She laughed at this. "I was young, but, again, like you, Bella has never been young. This was a hard decision for her, it is everything she wants, Edward is her true love, I can see it, can't you? You see her everyday; could you imagine her without him?" My mind went to those days after he left her; she was pretty much dead, and now, she was very much alive, happy, _in love_. But he was the one who had left, had made her dead too, how did we know he wouldn't do this again.

"I have seen her without him Renee, remember? What happens if he decides to up and leave her again? If they are married it will be even harder on her, we would never get her back." I sighed; I could tell I wasn't going to win this argument.

Renee seemed distracted for a moment but came back on the line, ending the conversations politely. "Charlie, I am sure Edward and Bella know what they are doing, they are not ordinary teenagers, they have thought through this and are making the right decision for themselves. Listen, I have to go, Phil needs my help…"

"Yeah, sure. No big deal, your daughters only ruining her life, nothing important." I glowered at the receiver as I hung it up, she was laughing.

It was official, you couldn't trust anyone anymore…everyone had lost their minds!

* * *

Let me know what you think of Charlie's character here...is it right? I am very concerned about making sure they are believable...PLEASE R&R...


End file.
